wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Katherine Deathpants/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Lord Nightshade's Robe page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ErinEmeraldflame (Talk) 16:40, September 5, 2010 :P.S. Always make sure to press the "Source" button in the upper right of the Edit window before making any edits. Not doing so messes up the code on the pages, thanks! Glad you like the Infoboxes Hi, we're very glad you like them, we do too! A note on the petnome info, feel free to use it except for the Level 48 School Pets. At least for now. It seems like for each one of those pets, there are two different versions, those acquired before the update and those acquired after the update. Wow, that was a lot of snack information! Thanks! ErinEmeraldflame 21:12, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Hatching Greetings! This Ice Hound Hatch had a P-28 Orthrus parent. The Orthrus probably has more Fire Talents than Myth Talents. I think I have money now for a Hatch with the P-28 Orthrus or the original L48 Orthrus. I still have to train the Ice Hound. Might not be Adult before this next weekend. :That works for me. I'll get me some money, let me know when you're ready. I have Diseased Wildclaw (Pet), Skeletal Warrior (Pet), Wraith (Pet), Archfiend, Boss Banshee, Queen Spider, Death Troll and some lesser pets. Would any of these be of interest to you? Katherine Deathpants 01:11, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :By the way, I don't have an Orthrus. I'm a necromancer and this is my only character... Katherine Deathpants 01:43, September 21, 2010 (UTC) : Let's try the Wraith. Orthrus is ready to Hatch now. Do you want the P-28 Orthrus or the original L48 Orthrus? Miguel Wildthorn 04:07, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :I would like to hatch with your Ice Hound. By the way, good choice - my Wraith has Pip O' Plenty and Slick-N-Slide, both of which might be nice to have. Katherine Deathpants 06:10, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yeah, I'm not sure if you know this, but you can't hatch pets that you can't equip (i.e. my Wraith) so you'd have a 100% chance of getting another Ice Hound. Only this time, with the chance of getting nice talents like Pip O' Plenty. Cool eh? Katherine Deathpants 06:22, September 22, 2010 (UTC) OK, Ice Hound / Wraith it is. I'm hearing that people are getting pets the wizard can't equip. Might be pets the players can equip on some wizard in the account even if it's not the wizard being used to Hatch. I will see if I can put funds on a Death wizard. ;-P When and where? Miguel Wildthorn 19:07, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : OK, so your Ice Hound and my Wraith next weekend at the Pet Hatchery on the Wraith realm. What do you say? But one thing I just found out is that Ice Hounds now give the Orthrus item card instead of the old Ice Hound card. Does yours have an Orthrus item card? If so, I'm sorry, I forgot to ask and don't want it if it has Orthrus. Katherine Deathpants 19:31, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm good to go now, but we can wait til next weekend. My Ice Hound gives Ice Hound card at Epic. Miguel Wildthorn 00:23, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Awesomeness. See you next week! Katherine Deathpants 00:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Miguel, I will be online at around 7pm tomorrow. (I am also available now.) Katherine Deathpants 00:25, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hybrid Pedigrees Actually, Hybrids contain a somewhat random (how random, we don't know) collection of half of each parents' abilities. So you can end up with pedigrees higher, or lower, than either of the parents. Its just whether your hybrid gets more of the low-value abilities or the high-value abilities. For example, I hatched my Helephant (53) with someone's Damp Demon (56) and I have a Damp Demon Hybrid (57). Theoretically, you could keep doing hatchings to try to push your pedigree higher and higher (if that was the most important thing to you). We only included the range field on the hybrids because it seemed like a easy thing to document, and not to hard to just keep track of numbers. We do sometimes try to just keep track of simple things, even when they don't seem that important (like Egg type). You're right that it isn't that critical though. (Though, it is possible to track, unlike documenting hybrid abilities, which would get silly really fast) :) Do you really think we should just take it out? I'll ask some other people to and see what they think. ErinEmeraldflame 02:31, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh my bad, what you said makes sense about how the pedigrees work. But yeah, I think it should simply be taken out. Thanks for passing the idea around. Katherine Deathpants 02:36, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Hybrid Pedigrees Removed from template Hi, Potroast42 agreed too, so I removed the pedigree range from the template. Don't worry if the line is still there in ones already converted, it won't show up on the page anymore :) Let me know if there's anything else we can improve from the templates. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 03:50, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, Erin. :) Katherine Deathpants 04:13, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks thanks for noticing that :) (Frostzilla to Frostzilla (Hybrid) fix) Sometimes I am doing so much at once, I miss those details. ErinEmeraldflame 23:05, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :No problem! :) Katherine Deathpants 23:09, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, thanks for all the hybrid pets you've converted over to the template! We really really appreciate it. :) ErinEmeraldflame 03:13, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Removing Old Categories Its easy, when you're in the edit window, scroll to the bottom and you can see the categories on the page. Since the infobox templates are taking care of categories we are deleting all of the manual ones from the pages. You can delete them one by one by pressing the little 'x' on each category, or you can press 'Code View' which turns the categories into code inside a little window. When you're in Code View, you can just select with your mouse and delete, or hit 'Ctrl A' to select all in that window and then hit delete (easiest when there are a lot of categories). Thanks! ErinEmeraldflame 16:55, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :OK, thank you :) Katherine Deathpants 16:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hybrids are done! Hey, thanks for converting nearly all of the Hybrid pets over to the template! I gave you credit for it on the Projects:Template_Conversions page. :) Any comments on the format of the templated pages? Its easy to change all the pages at once now that they are templated. ErinEmeraldflame 20:43, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome and thanks! No, I'm pretty cool with the template as it is. Katherine Deathpants 20:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Looks Like Section Actually, we had purposefully only left room for five "lookslike" because we felt that five was probably enough to get across some examples of what the pet looks like. That sound ok? :) ErinEmeraldflame 21:52, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :OK, no prob. Katherine Deathpants 21:54, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Friendly Dragon? Hi, I thought Friendly Dragon was the hybrid produced when hatching a Buddy Dragon? Am I wrong? ErinEmeraldflame 00:22, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I might have gotten that one wrong. Let me check. Katherine Deathpants 00:28, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Its ok, two buddy dragons I guess Hey, I guess there are two buddy dragons like you made on the pages, boy that's confusing... I added a little info to friendly dragon, but there is still no info about where it comes from (I added Crowns since apparently its a Crowns Only pet, but otherwise I don't know. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 00:40, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I understand now Ok, so friendly dragon is retired, that makes sense now. Thanks! ErinEmeraldflame 00:51, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Friendly Dragon as Crowns Only Actually, the picture they have on Petnome shows that it is counted as a Crowns Only pet. (The Crowns Only designation actually applies to lots of things that were never on sale, its just a tag sometimes for something special, like the Crabling pet is actually Crowns Only when you get it, even though its a drop) ErinEmeraldflame 00:55, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Oh. OK, I see now. Katherine Deathpants 01:23, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Storm Hound? I am having trouble editing Storm hound, there is a unique hybrid with storm hound and storm zilla called malestrom oni, but I am not sure how to add this. Could you shine a light on this? 22:22, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, no prob! Maelstrom Oni right here. Katherine Deathpants 22:34, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Wait. Sorry. I see. The template for Storm Hound was messed up. This is the infobox template for First Gen pets: Template:FirstGenPetInfobox/doc Storm Hound's template was missing this thing: :| unique1 = :| unique2 = :| unique3 = ... So I added it back in and you will be able to fill it in. Katherine Deathpants 05:56, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Sorry about takinsg so long to notice, I've been quite busy with my Wizards. 21:09, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Unique Lines on pets pages They weren't really removed, its just they were added to the template after all the pets were converted, so they haven't been systematically re-added to all the pets :) (We figured most pets don't produce unique hybrids right now, so it wasn't something to worry about too horribly) Thanks for adding them to Storm Hound! ErinEmeraldflame 06:00, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Stormzilla and Wraith edits by unregistered Since the editor deleted a lot of pet ability lines without replacing them with content, I undid their edits to these pages and recorded the information on the Pet's discussion pages instead. I'm trying to work out how we are going to handle the variability in school pets, so its a good place to record any discrepancies until then. ErinEmeraldflame 01:10, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Right, I do hope the talents that are being recorded are of the First Generation pets... I'll be paying close attention. Katherine Deathpants 01:17, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I think they are first generation, but I think they might be post update as opposed to pre update pets. (though the derby ability changes do worry me, because noone's every seen variability there... ErinEmeraldflame 01:23, September 30, 2010 (UTC) That's a good point too, although Pip 'O Plenty is a post update talent. But I will look out for that. Katherine Deathpants 01:51, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I know the values for some Derby skills changed after a couple of the updates. Not sure about the actual slots. Miguel Wildthorn 21:21, October 3, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU SO MUCH WOOT! Finally that Inferno Hound page has the stats. Since it says that it was you and I talked to about it with you, I am very sure that it was you. Anyways I was looking around forever to find one, and I am really glad that it is finally there. I am making progress with that guide I am doing, and this helps a lot. I really didn't want to have anything like this missing form the guide. --Jeffrey Icehunter 04:24, October 8, 2010 (UTC)Jeffrey Icehunter (My siggy button is finally working again :) ) :You're welcome, Jeffrey! Since I don't have an active sub right now, I started a balance wizard and happened to see an Inferno Hound in Ravenwood. Super awesome. Glad I could help. :) Katherine Deathpants 15:10, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Important: Please read this forum post and comment Forum:Major_Changes!_Please_Read! ErinEmeraldflame 05:38, October 8, 2010 (UTC) and the other Administrators Ugh! What the -- Wikia has gone mad! Katherine Deathpants 15:11, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Love your sense of humor. Just had to say it. :) Akylax 19:40, October 8, 2010 (UTC) New Skin Hey Katherine, You've been an absolutely amazing contributor to the site so I'm going to tell you what the admin team is planning to do in relation to the skin. It's not public information yet, but send an email to potroast42@gmail.com and I'll reply with what our plans are. Thanks, --Potroast42 00:14, October 9, 2010 (UTC) More Missing Stats I was looking at Creeper (Pet) page and then I saw that the stats were missing. I am looking for one right now, but can you plz keep an eye out for a Creeper. It might be pretty hard cause I have only seen one. Jeffrey Icehunter 17:02, October 9, 2010 (UTC)--Jeffrey Icehunter :I have a friend with one. I asked him to fill in the wiki but as that hasn't come to fruition, I'll see if I can get in contact with him. Katherine Deathpants 00:12, October 10, 2010 (UTC) 666 Health LOL, when my ice had 2665 health at level 44, I got 666 health from wisps, that was pretty funny :D ErinEmeraldflame 16:21, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Keeps on going Lol that 666 joke just keeps on going. I can't help but wonder what it will be next. And thx for trying to get that Creeper (Pet) filled in. Unfortunately, I just found another, but since you already found a lot for me, I am gonna try to not bug you on this one. --Jeffrey Icehunter 02:58, October 11, 2010 (UTC)Jeffrey Icehunter :No, please do, I like this kind of stuff. Especially pet stuff! Katherine Deathpants 19:42, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Well Then Ok then, I actually found quite a bit. Here's the list: Stormwarden, Earth Elemental (Pet), War Oni (Pet). I am still making the guide and I may post some later. If you find any other hybrids missing stats that I haven't listed here, please fix those too. Thanks, and I am definetely putting a little special something for you on the back or front of my guide, depending on what I put where. Jeffrey Icehunter :OK! :) Katherine Deathpants 13:29, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Inferno vs Magma Colossus Hey, you made a note on the Inferno Colossus that it requires a Warlord rank to equip, but I think you mean the Magma Colossus? The Inferno is supposed to be a normal level 48 hybrid... unless it can be made from hatching with a Magma Colossus instead of a Helephant?? ErinEmeraldflame 18:27, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, they both require Warlord. Meet me in Talk:Inferno Colossus, I'll post a picture. Katherine Deathpants 18:35, October 12, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU!!! THANKS SO MUCH!!! I needed that info a lot. WOOT!!! :) YOU GETTING A LOT OF CREDIT IN MY GUIDE FOR SURE. IDK HOW LONG IT TOOK YOU TO FIND THAT BUT IT WAS A LOT FASTER THAN I COULD :) --Jeffrey Icehunter 22:51, October 12, 2010 (UTC)Jeffrey Icehunter :Hehe. Now I just need to find stats for the Firebat and Goat Monk hybrids and the hybrid pets category will be -- aside from a few minor gaps -- complete! Thanks for giving me credit in your guide. Katherine Deathpants 23:04, October 12, 2010 Punpkin Head This page has never claimed to drop the Black Cat Pet, only the treasure card... I just went through its entire history. Baron Mordecai does, and that was confirmed this year. ErinEmeraldflame 01:36, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :OH! Thanks! Now I know who to farm :) Katherine Deathpants 01:42, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Grumpy -vs- Evil Snowman pet I'm posting this to both Erin and Katherine's talk page. I consider you both pet experts that is the reason for the double post. I do not need a direct response. Currently the Grumpy Snowman and the Evil Snowman have been getting some traffic and at this point they look like the same pet. It was my understanding that the Evil Snowman was the cardless pet while the Grumpy Snowman was the one with a card. I have the Grumpy Snowman dropped by Jacques the Scratcher (109 tries but I did get it)and it came with a card. I do not have the Evil Snowman dropped by Pops O'Leary. Currently the pets look one in the same on the Wikia. Is this true? I have the suspicion that people are getting the two confused and posting the right stuff on the wrong pet but I have no proof. Could either one of you look into this? Thank you. Nebrie 18:09, October 14, 2010 (UTC) The Grumpy and Evil Snowmen I think you are correct. I read a whole bunch of pages on this, and they all said that the Evil Snowman is a pet with no card and a pedigree of 3, while the Grumpy Snowman has the card and a pedigree of 42. Its probably another case of people going to the wrong page because they aren't actually checking the name. They just have been going to the Evil Snowman page because that's the name they know from the spell (this is at least the 7th pet people have done this on, the firezilla/flamezilla/crimsonzilla/etc. mess was horrible, as were the pixie queens). Considering that only one registered contributor added information to the Evil Snowman, and they are the one who added the Grumpy Snowman stats to the Evil Snowman, I think I just have to reset the page and add the large "where to go" note on the page. (Because I can't confirm with the unregistered users, and the one registered user has never done anything else on the site. ErinEmeraldflame 19:43, October 14, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I also added the correct stats and pedigree to the Evil Snowman page, so incorrect changes should be easier to spot now as well. However, since this pet is pre-update, its drop source may have changed, its hard to know exactly. THX Thanks for putting in the Firebat (Pet) stats. Now for that Goat Monk (Hybrid). So close to having all the pet stats in. I am not so sure about getting all the eggs in though... Well anyways, thanks for getting that in, you have really helped me make my guide. I am almost done, I just finished page 66. --Jeffrey Icehunter 23:09, October 14, 2010 :You were probably looking at Firebat (Pet) rather than Firebat (Hybrid) which is what we need. It is unknown whether they are the same. Sadly, I still haven't found anyone with the hybrid. Today I saw a Firebat, but it was identical to Firebat (Pet). However, I am going to see if I can hatch one on the test realm (it's easier because of the free crowns). Katherine Deathpants 23:20, October 14, 2010 (UTC) O lol :( Dang. Ok then, good luck. I am still searching, but can't seem to find anything. Still, thanks for trying. Firebat pets The two pets are not the same. One is a dropped pet with a card, the other is made by hatching a blood bat with a fire cat and doesn't have a card, I own the dropped pet and have seen the hatched pet (also, the pedigree of the hatched pet tends to be lower since it comes from low pedigree pets). ErinEmeraldflame 23:55, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Eh, I meant the same as in having the same base stats. Katherine Deathpants 00:13, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Frostzilla Stats Jeffrey Icehunter added the stats, I just made the page show both sets. ErinEmeraldflame 22:51, October 16, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'll talk to him Katherine Deathpants 23:30, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I have one I have a Frostzilla. I can show you in the game if you want. Jeffrey Icehunter 00:15, October 17, 2010 (UTC)--Jeffrey Icehunter OK. Either that or post a screenshot, I'm logging in now Katherine Deathpants 00:19, October 17, 2010 (UTC) The thing I think some people don't yet understand about pet stats is that there are default stats for the pet as a species, and then the stats it actually gets varies. It's a difference of genotype versus phenotype (if you've had Biology class maybe these terms are familiar). Ice Hound (Hybrid)'s page has the same problem in that the "alternate" stats were obviously taken from a screenshot of File:Shadow's stats now.jpg rather than the equip menu (File:Picture 2010-08-18 14-32-36.jpg). I'm hoping this gets across to other editors eventually that only equip menu stats are consistent. Katherine Deathpants 01:30, October 17, 2010 (UTC) New Look We didn't mention it, but Potroast42 put some effort into making the new page look presentable in terms of colors and such. It was horrible for us to continue looking at their original page all the time (we had to go back and forth to check things a lot). EnlightenedShadow and Electrode soon will have a surprise that we hope will be even nicer, where we have functionality and appearance together. :) ErinEmeraldflame 23:08, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. NICE! You guys got it goin' on. Katherine Deathpants 13:35, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Doom Scurrier They are starting to look very similar. I would love to find someone who had a Doom Scurrier before the update. That way we can see whether KingsIsle changed the name of their pet (making it a name change) or just made a new, same, pet with a different name (making it a replacement). The difference between actual name changes and replacement pets/items is crucial for how we handle it on the wiki. If its a name change, we can set up a redirect. If its a replacement, we may reference that by making one "Retired" and having links between them on their pages (or set up a redirect but have a fancy message related the history). I really wish that they had put these details in their update notes like they have in previous updates. Are you on Central? Thanks, :) ErinEmeraldflame 02:17, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Pet Abilities Hi, do you think you could update the talents and derby abilities pages with what pets have them when you update those pet pages? I don't think I can keep up on my own with all the ones you've added. Pretty please? :) ErinEmeraldflame 02:20, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Doom Scurrier Suggestion and Thanks :) I was going to suggest maybe starting a thread that says "Who had a Doom Scurrier before the pet update?", all you need to find is one person :) And then you can ask them in thread or though a message directly to them to see if the name changed. :) And thanks :), its sooo hard keeping up with those. ErinEmeraldflame 02:24, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Blade Flurry Um... what is it? I mean, what is the item that gives that spell? ErinEmeraldflame 04:28, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Auto-populating pages They do have Wiki code out there that can do what you suggested, its called semantic wiki or something like that. Unfortunately, its not really available to us right now. :( My understanding (which is possibly incomplete) is that it requires a lot more bandwidth and server in order to use, and its not offered on Wikia or the other available free hosting sites. (Basically its a database more than a standard wiki) So yeah, we would LOVE if the talent pages would auto-populate from the pet pages too!!! It would also allow the same thing for the item pages from the creatures, and automatic alphabetizing of lists, and a bunch of other really cool things... Maybe if we got a wealthy private sponsor? Sorry! ErinEmeraldflame 04:39, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Frost Hound Hello. It looks as though you added the Frost Hound picture. Do you by any chance have a Frost Hound and like to hatch? Thanks. --Elizabeth DragonRider 04:40, October 24, 2010 (UTC) True You are correct :) There are possible ways to try to start incorporating lookup functions between different pages on the wiki. We've talked a little about what we could use them for, though are main goal has been to get everything into templates first. This is partly because we have to have everything in predictable, standardized templates to start using any page to page code. Its also because we're trying to stop the need for admins to change thousands of pages every time we want a little formatting or category change :) Once we get everything in templates we do want to start trying to have that done. Though we have to see how much code like that would weigh down the pages/wiki. We may try to have the treasure card pages automatically make the enchantment stats from the base spell pages. :) Another thing that will help us develop something like that is after everything is in templates, we hope to design forms for page-creation and possibly page editing, so all you have to do to make a new page is enter information in an easy-to-use form. If we can do that, having one change affect multiple pages might be easier as well. :) But ultimately, we are always happy to get more expertise involved on the wiki. We're just volunteer admins who've learned this code through being admins lol. Though we've also been really really dedicated to get all this done in such a short time (i.e. some of us getting 1000 edits per week lol). There is also a way to alphabetize, but it is really painful code, since you have to loop the code to make individual comparisons between each item in the list, its just not something the mediawiki code is designed to do easily unfortunately. So for ten lines, you need 44 comparisons, for 20 lines you need 189, and for 50 I don't even want to add that up (and each comparison may be more than one line of code). :) ErinEmeraldflame 05:13, October 24, 2010 (UTC) NEW PET I JUST DISCOVERED A NEW PET HOLY COW LOL. I AM OVEREXCITED ABOUT IT. SINCE YOU ARE A "PETAHOLIC" LOL LIKE ME, I FIGURED YOU WOULD WANT TO KNOW ABOUT IT. IT'S CALLED Fierce Hound AND IT'S COOL. YES, I KNOW THAT THIS IS IN ALL CAPS LOL. Jeffrey Icehunter 06:32, October 24, 2010 (UTC)Jeffrey Icehunter :Fierce Hound? HOLY COW! Post a screenshot! Get some stats, man! Do you know the parents? Where did you find it? Katherine Deathpants 06:38, October 24, 2010 (UTC) YEPPERS Ok, done with the caps lock. It was live, I posted the pic on the page. I am assuming you can get there lol. Jeffrey Icehunter 07:00, October 24, 2010 (UTC)Jeffrey Icehunter Fierce Hound The Fierce Hound is from the new Epic Gift Card from Gamestop. Some people already have it. Here's what the card comes with: 1. A 1 Month Subscription at $9.95 or 5000 Crowns 2. Fantasy Palace Castle 3. Additional Castle Space Elixir* 4. Minigame Kiosk Housing Item 5. Gryphon Mount6. Ancient Spear of Power 7. Epic Clothing Set 8. Mystery Dueling Pet It costs $39. --Elizabeth DragonRider 09:55, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Blade Furry. Is it a Talent? I can't tell what it is, here is link,Blade Flurry you made it so I think you know whats best for it ;). Happy Halloween!User:Death Lord 17:24, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Well Trained :) ok, thanks for clarifying. Though, the page was deleted before because it had no content, not whether it was a valid page name :) ErinEmeraldflame 18:53, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Pet Talents and Abilities Thanks Katherine :) Something that may help, when you are on a Talent's page, try clicking the "What Links Here" button at the bottom of the page, that should give you a proxy list of all the pets that are referencing that talent. ErinEmeraldflame 20:11, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Doom Scurrier Redirect Hi, I redirected the Doom Scurrier page to the Black Spider page and edited the Black Spider page to reflect that. I left the code on the Doom Scurrier page intact so if anyone ever says "Hey, I have a Doom Scurrier still!" we just have to delete the REDIRECT line from the Doom Scurrier page and it will be restored. Thanks :) ErinEmeraldflame 21:00, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Wall Trained page, was wondering why it got deleted. Doom Scurrier So, I messaged Misthead to clarify a question about it and found out he never had the Doom Scurrier but that he has had the Black Spider a long time I guess, so I'm still satisfied (since its older than the pet update and sounds like it was from the massive name change done back around the time DS was released). Boy, a lot of the time on Central its really hard to get clear answers on things lol. Thanks for filling in all the rarer pet talents :) ErinEmeraldflame 03:21, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Some weird problem After you edit, it says,"Edited _ agoby _" (_=time/person)Check Sunbird--You just got pwned!!! (So did I) 03:39, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I meant in general for editors and people viewing the pgs. { Same person posting)<-]-SubterraAce - Fierce Hound The Fierce Hound is the "mystery dueling pet". It has some awesome talents. Distract Hi, what exactly are you doing with Distract? - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 04:32, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Continued Nevermind I figured it out lol. New Announcement New Announcement at Forum:Official Moving Announcement. Just thought I would make sure you saw it. (your like the only one on right now lol) - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 05:08, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Contributions lost Don't worry we will give you plenty of notice before we move sections. I believe that Potroast wants to ask you a question about that as well but he's not on and I'm not sure if he does or not. :) - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 05:21, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Continued Ah, I found the message: Hello, we admins are assembling a team to help move content from this wiki to the new one. We would like to extend an invitation to you to join us in this process. If you accept we will give you the special permissions needed to access the new wiki and specific instructions on how to move pages (a fairly simple process). We will then ask which section you would like to move and let you begin moving the pages. Of course we will be right there along with everyone doing our best to get it all moved and if you have any questions or need assistance we will only be a short message away. This is completely up to you, and we will respect your decision. However we would like to say that we are going to need help, and you are one of our top contributors. Please consider it and let us know. I feel like you would be perfect for Pets :) - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 05:32, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Count me in! Thanks so much for helping :) We will let you know as soon as were ready to move the pages and have the permissions ready. For now make sure you have an account on W101C and let me know what it is. This account will also be used for the wiki so make sure your name is what you want :) - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 19:47, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Katherine Deathpants OK we will see to it that you are added to the "Movers" group :) - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 19:54, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Moving Delays Seems we weren't able to get the Usernames for the Movers group added. It's being a pain as with everything we have done so far. We will try again tomorrow. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 07:57, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Username What is your Central name again? Make sure to spell it perfect so I can have it added. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 08:02, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Continued We tried that. How old is your account? We may have to add it manually. If it's less than 2 months old then yeah we got a account creation problem. I will have to discuss it with Jester and come up with a solution. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 08:08, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Username issue Yeah ok then it's a account creation issue. On August 2nd Jester took all the accounts on Central and added them to the Central wiki. We thought after that it would be automatic but I guess not. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 08:17, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Death-Giver Correct, exactly, Death-Giver came from your Wraith. If its first egg learned it, other eggs should have a higher potential for learning it, especially if hatched with another Wraith who has already learned Death-Giver (proving it also has a better potential to learn it). Unfortunately, that is SHOULD, there are no guarantees. PunkyMax 20:07, October 29, 2010 (UTC) New info on Movers group Hey, it seems that you should be a user already but it's not finding you for some reason. Jester has requested that you visit the site of the wiki here: www.wizard101central.com/wiki and log in. It still won't let you view any pages but were hoping it will activate your account and make it available to change groups. Please let me know when you do so and try to do it quickly so I can get back to him. Thanks. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 20:18, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Suggestion We actually thought of that a long time ago but, we are moving to a new system of page names. For every page it will have the type in the name. Ex: Creature:Agony Wraith and Spell:Fire Cat. The reason we are doing this is because although it's different and will take some time to get used to, it will pay off in the long run by letting us sort edits and solving the need for disambiguation pages. For example, no more Helephant (Spell). All spells will be Spell:Helephant. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 20:25, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Logging in Thanks, I'll let Jester know so he can try again. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 20:28, October 29, 2010 (UTC)